High school never ends
by zenith the vampire ruler
Summary: lol like the bowling for soup song. not a songfic! basically, the boys get stuck in my hometown and we meet them. sorry for the first chapters lack of description.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry about the lack of detail. i'll try to add more details later. chapter 2 won't be up until next monday i'm thinking. i have alot going on right now so yeah.

character description:

Judith

Age:17 School status: A senior in high school. a C- to a B+ are the grades she earns.

She' 5'5 and has dark brown hair an eyes. she usually wears gothic stuff but, you'll see her in jeans and dress down stuff like that later.

she's really kind but doesn't get treated fairly because of how she looks.

Heather

age: 17and half school status: also a senior. she gets b's and a's.

she's 5'7 and also has brown hair and eyes. she wears almost anything (prep, casual, gothic etc.)

very kind and has known judy since middle school.

pairings( yes we love pairings.): Heathaxpaul , judyxdavid (kiefer rocks!) and slight tsukixdwanye.

Disclamer i do not own the lost boys but i'm judy and my freind heatheris in it too. (well duh!)

Chapter 1

An eraser flew through the air and hit a young girl's head.

"**Judith!** answer when i call your name." Mrs. Watertail yelled at a brown hair student.  
"Now come up here!"

Judith tried not to hear the small giggles that came from the rest of her class as she walked to the front of the room.

"_Man high school sure does suck."_

"You and your freind Heather can take these boys on a tour of the school." she commanded as she pointed to the four new boys.

"_**Paul!**_" the shortest boy whined as shoved his hands in his jacket.

"What Marco?" Paul hissed back as he turned to face Marco.

"Nevermind." Marco smirked at his brothers growing anger.

"**YOU SON OF A**-"

"So, your name is Paul huh? nice to meet you, my name is Heather." another brown haired girl walked up and high-fived Judy, their bags slung over her shoulder.

"Leave so i can continue my lesson."

A smirk appeared on the blode haired boy's face as he led the group out into the hallway.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_**Let's eat!**_" Heather yelled as soon as the door closed.

"Follow us." Judy sighed in defeat and began to lead the group toward the cafiteria.

She pointed important rooms and places out on the way. A part of her seemed to think that the boys didn't really care much.

well neither did she.

"You girls didn't really introduce yourselves." Dwayne interjected just as Judy began to walk in the bleak cafiteria.

"Well... neither did you." Judy replied as she walked back towards the group.

"That's Dwanye and my name is David now it's your turn." the blonde boy smiled as Paul winked at Heather.

"My name's Judith." she replied as she ran to catch up with Heather.

"There's a dance tonight? you failed to inform us of that." David smirked as he pulled Judy towards the ticket line.

For once in her life Judy was scilent as David got the tickets for them to go.

"T...thanks." She studdered as the boys regrouped.

"Wanna skip?" Marco whispered as a teacher walked by.

"You read my mind Marco, you read my mind." Judy whispered as well before the boys led the girls out of the cafiteria.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

okay i was rushed when wrote this. the next chapter is us going to the dance.

Heather: i'm going with paul.

Judy: you'd kill me if i didn't pair you with him.


	2. Chapter 2

i lied. the dance is next chapter. westerly,RI as the bet 24 hour wallmart. ( and Wakefield,RI is my hometown.)

a couple of songs are mentioned in the chapter. look them up they are good songs. (well solja boy is funny)

chapter 2

"Hey Judy!" Heather shouted over the roar of the boys bikes.

"What?" Judy yelled back as she tightened her grip on David's coat.

"What will your mom say about this?"

Judy paused for a moment.

"She can suck it up! This is WAY to much fun!" Judy shouted as Paul and Marco began to weave in and out and cross each other's path, completely ignoring the speed limit.

Judy saw the look on Heather's face and laughed.

"Come on Heatha, it's not that bad." Paul tried to comfort the scared girl "And your grip on me is starting to make it hard to breathe."

"Sorry." Heather whispered as she loosened her grip.

"That's funny." Dwayne yelled to David as he stayed at a steady pace with him.

"**Oh my gosh you can talk!**" Judy said as she gasped in awe

Even David had to laugh at that one.

"I don't talk much." Dwayne replied. "Hey were are we going anyway?"

"The 24 hour Walmart in westerly. It has almost anything you can think of!" Judy shouted as they pulled into the parking lot.

The game asile was bustling with kids.

"Dude..." Paul and Marco said in unison.

"Go play until your heart's content." Judy smiled as the boys ran over to the new Grand Theft auto game.

"Dude i just shot that guy, should i steal his car?" Paul asked his brothers without turning his head.

"**Fuck yeah!**"

the girls couldn't help but laugh.

"Guys their are little kids here." Heather said trying to get the Boys to use freindlier language.

"And it's two bare feet on the dashboard." (1)

"Sorry." Judy mummbled as picked up her cellphone.

"Hello?" Judy asked timidly, hoping it wasn't her mother.

"**WHERE ARE YOU?** **I just got a call..**"

Judy didn't even give her mother a chance as she hung up her phone and turned it off.

She sulked back to the Boys and Heather. David noticed it imediattly.

"Your mother?" he asked as he turned from Paul and Marco doing the Solja boy dance.

"Yeah. she's totally gonna kill me."judy muttered as she sat down.

"yup." he agreed as he kneeled down.

"Do you want to spend the night with us?" David asked with his usual smirk plastered across his face.

"Really?" Judy asked as she looked into his blue eyes, which seemed a shade darker than before.

Paul stopped litining to music and faced the group.

"Really david?" he asked as Dwayne and Marco also looked at their leader.

"Yeah, Heather can come to." David replied, ignoring the looks that he was recieving.

Judy quickly accepted David's gloved hand and stood up.

"Let's go." Heather smiled as she held seven bags of Starbursts and Skittles.

"**SWEEEEEEET!**" Paul yelled as he high-fived Marco and Dwayne before they ran to catch up with Heather, who was already at the self check out.

Before David started up his bike he turned toward Judy.

"What are the odds of us meeting your mother when we get there?" he asked as he placed his jacket on her shoulders.

"About a fifty- fifty chance." Judy replied as she held onto David's shirt.

As the Boys hit the highway, Paul voiced his opinion about there being no music.

"I have my mp3." Judy offered as she turned it on.

_I love this bar_ by Toby Keith blared out the speakers.

after several moments Judy changed the song.

"I want this one." She whispered as_ Home_ by Three days grace came out.

"I like this song." Dwanye said he high-fived Judy

"Me to." David said a moment later.

"Okay this song is the bomb." Judy said as she blared _Loud _by Big an Rich.

"**Paul you ass!**" Heather laughed as Paul began to "dance" around to the song.

"WE LIKE IT LOUD!" the group shouted as they entered Wakefield.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

1- Some lyrics to Kenny Chesney's _Summertime._

I saw some kids doing the solja boy dance and Heather and i can imagine the guys doing this so thats why i added that in there.


	3. Chapter 3

sorry i haven't updated, i had mid terms and alot of other drama happening. Tsuki is one of my best freinds. She has Brown hair and Blue eyes. also i do not own the song in this chapter, taylor swift does.( it's called our song.) listen to it. the song is awsome!

"Judy." David whispered through the screen of her window.

"David?" Judy whispered back as she opened the window.

"Did your mother ground you for life?" he asked as he grabbed the bags Judy had packed on his command.

"Yeah." Judy sniffled as David removed her jacket.

His eyes widened slightly as he looked at Judy's attire.

a blood red necklace accomponied her earings which shimmered in the moon light.a long black dress snaked all the way down to her feet. Her hair was done up in a bun with two chopsticks and she had removed her eyeliner.

"I see you didn't forget about the dance." David smiled as he tossed the bags out the window to dwayne and marco, who smiled up at Judy. Paul chuckled as he threw the bags into Judy's black F-150's truck bed and hopped into the driver's seat.

"I'll write a note to my parents." Judy sighed as David placed a hand on her shoulder.

_Dear mom and dad,  
i want to thank you for everything you've done for me. i want you to know that i love you guy with all of my heart. I'm leaving with David and the boys tonight. tell the sisters i say that i love them._

_love you, Judy_

"Come on." David whispered as he stood on Judy's window sill.

Judy held her breath and wrapped her arms around David's neck as he jumpped. When David finally let go She relized that she was on the ground.

"Hi Judy." Marco waved as the started up their bikes.

"Hi Marco." Judy smiled as he weaved back and forth infront of David.

The gym was filled with dancing students by the time the group made it in.

"damn, they really don't give you much time to get here." Paul groaned as he sat down.

"well, most people are here around six." tsuki smiled as Judy jumpped.

"Tsuki!" judy yelled as she gave her brown haired freind a hug.

"hey, it's eight where were you?" tsuki asked as Dwayne looked the other way.

"my mom grounded me for life." Judy groaned "by the way, i like your dress."

"thanks." tsuki blushed as she spun around in a circle, her snow white dress puffed out alittle.

"We are now going to announce this years homecoming king and queen." Mrs. B said louldy into the microphone as Mr. P stood with both crowns.

"Judy and David come on up!" Mrs. B said happily into the microphone.

Judy gasped.

"N... no way."

"Yeah way, now get up there!" paul shouted as David gripped judy's hand.

"you'll be fine." david whispered as he walked judy up to the small platform where Mrs. B and Mr.P were waiting.

Judy smiled as she felt ther tiara on her head.

"give it up for 2011's homcoming king and queen!"

After many pictures were taken the group danced alittle bit before and laughed as Dwayne asked tsuki to leave with them.

"yeah, i'm in!" tsuki laughed as she hugged Dwanye.

David smiled as he led Judy to the center of the gym.

"This is the last song." The DJ's voice shouted as the song began to play.

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel The other on my heart I look around, turn the radio down He says baby is something wrong?  
I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song And he says..._

_[Chorus:_

_Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window When we're on the phone and you talk real slow Cause it's late and your mama don't know Our song is the way you laugh The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen Asking God if he could play it again_

_I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day Had gone all wrong and been trampled on And lost and thrown away Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed I almost didn't notice all the roses And the note that said..._

_[chorus again._

_I've heard every album, listened to the radio Waited for something to come along That was as good as our song..._

_Cause our song is the slamming screen door Sneaking out late, tapping on his window When we're on the phone and he talks real slow Cause it's late and his mama don't know Our song is the way he laughs The first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"  
And when I got home, before I said amen Asking God if he could play it again._

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone In the front seat of his car I grabbed a pen and an old napkin And I... wrote down our song.

Student's cheered as the began to file out.

"David, did you..."

David smiled as he wrapped Judy in a hug.

"How did you know that.."

"you liked this song?" David completed her sentance, earning him a playful punch in the arm.

David laughed as he leaned closer.

"Heather and Tsuki told me." he laughed as judy blushed.

David's hand quickly cupped judy's chin as his lips brushed up against hers.

David smirked as Judy's arms wrapped around his neck.

"HEY OVER THERE, BREAK IT UP!"

David growled slightly before he move away and took Judy's hand.

"Come on guys, lets go." David said as he led the group out of the gym and to their bikes.

Judy laughed as tsuki blushed as Dwayne helped her onto the back of his bike.

"Let's ride."

the light of the moon seemed to half a hypnotic affect on Heather and Tsuki. Only Judy stayed awake.

"Aren't you tired?" David asked as they pulled into a dumpy motel.

"No, i don't need much sleep." Judy shrugged as she slid off his bike.

"Marco, go get three rooms." David said as he grabbed Judy's Mp3 out of her truck.

"Judy, you're shivering." David whispered as he slid his jacket over her shoulders.

"Thanks."

"Here." Marco said as he gave david a room key.

david nodded as he helped Judy up the stairs and opened the door.

"How much longer do we have to travel?" Judy asked as she plugged her Mp3 into a small set of speakers and flopped onto the bed.

"About 12 hours." David replied as he removed his gloves.

The room was small. everything was brown except for the bedsheets. a small T.V. was ducktaped to a very wide desk.

"Why do you guys wear layers of clothing during the day but not at night?" Judy asked as David sat on the edge of the bed.

"Our skin is sensitive to the sun."

Judy blushed as David pulled his shirt up alittle an rubbed his stomach.

David smiled as he took his jacket off judy's shoulders and put it on.

"I'll be back soon." david whispered as he opened the door.

"Please come back soon." Judy mummbled as she drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

sorry it's short. i have no idea why but the next couple chapters are kinda short.

judy

chapter 4

"We're going to have to tell them sooner or later." Marco mummbled as he tossed the last of their meal onto the fire and moved his canteen to his left side.

"Judy already asked me about the layers." David sighed as he cleaned his boots.

The group rode back in silence.

It wasn't long until they pulled into the parking lot and turned their bikes off.

"It's _too_ quiet." Marco whispered as they headed for the stairs.

"It makes you think that something _bad_ is going to happen." Paul chuckled as he opened the door.

"**Shut up**!" Dwayne growled as he closed the door.

David sighed and shook his head before closing the door himself.

"I'm taking a shower." Judy smiled as David turned the T.V. on and grabbed a glass of water.

David nooded as Judy turned on the water. He chuckled when he heard Judy singing.

Luckly, Judy took quick showers.


	5. Chapter 5

okay this chapter is kinda short but i try to make them longer. 

judy

chapter 5

"David?" Judy whispered as she picked up his cup.

"Look." he replied pointing at the T.V.

That's right. the Rhode Island girls were reported missing six hours ago. Now the search is on for Judith, Heather and Alison.  
Any one who has infromation, please call...

"Judy, go get your stuff packed." David muttered as he turned the T.V. off. "We're going."

"David." Dwayne whispered as David opened the door.

"Get your stuff packed." David repeated as he help Judy pack.

the group tummbled down the stairs and quickly tossed the bags into the back of the F-150.

"Let's ride!" Marco shouted over the roar of the bikes.

"Try and keep up." David smirked as the group sped off into the night.

Santa Carla seemed slightly welcoming. The Boys smiled as the slowed to a stop on the beach.

David pulled the Boys aside as the girls gawked at the scenery around them.

"we have to tell them soon!" Dwayne protested as Marco and Paul quickly agreed.

"soon my brothers, soon." David turned and laughed as Tsuki ran up to them.

"Heather and Judy are fighting!" she gasped as Dwayne patted her back.

Marco laughed as David and Paul's jaws dropped slightly.

"**You Bitch**!" Judy yelled as Heather threw sand at her.

"No, you're a bitch you... **_Bitch_**!" Heather laughed as Judy tackled her to the ground.

Paul quickly turned to David to conferm that he was actually seeing this. David turned to meet his gaze, his mouth wide open.

"**_Paul's hotter_**!"

"**_No David is_**!"

The girl's quarrel was faint as Tsuki slapped Paul and David.

"**_HELLO_! break them up!**" Tsuki shouted as the Boys scrammbled to their feet.

"yes ma'am!"

After a few moments, Heather and Judy were in Paul and David's arms fighting to throw a blow to the other.

"This isn't over!" Heather growled as Paul started his bike.

"We'll settle this soon enough." Judy replied as she leaned up against David's torso.

"David, can i talk to you?" Heather asked as the rest of the Boys gave Judy and Tsuki a tour of their new home.

"Sure. let's go outside."

The pale light of the moon shimmered over the gurgling ocean water.

"David, the first time Judy saw you she actually smiled." Heather laughed as she threw a rock into the water.

"Why is this a big deal?" David asked as he looked to the ocean as well.

"she never smiled. If she did,you could tell it was forced." Heather smiled "and up until last year i bought it."

Heather sighed deeply, trying to hold back the tears.

"She...she.." Heather stuttered as she searched for the right words.

David frowned as he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"On a monday I came into school and noticed Judy's mom there. i just guessed that she was sick..."

"But she wasn't" David stated without emotion.

"No." Heather shook her head. "She had been hit by an SUV when she walked out into the street and she was in a slight coma."

Heather grabbed David's hand.

"she tried to commit suicide."

David's jaw momentarily went slack.

"you saved my freind David, thank you."

Heather slowly walked back to the cave. She hoped that David wouldn't do anything rash.

"**HEATHER! JUDY'S GONE!**" Tsuki shouted as Heather walked down the steps.

"**WHAT**"  
"Tsuki you know that she could have... oh my god!" Heather's voice rose slightly as Paul tried to calm her down.

"Relax, we'll help you look." Dwayne smiled before he started to walk up the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

very short. sorry. dies i have the next chapter typedd i just have to edit it.

judy.

chapter 6

the Boys, Heather, and Tsuki had no luck in finding David or Judy.

"Please..please be okay." Heather whispered as she paced back and forth.

time passed. nothing.

"_D...dwayne_."

Dwayne's head shot up imediatley as the stench of blood slowly filled the cave. Dwayne looked back at his brothers who were now standing.

"He's back." Dwayne muttered as he slowly walked outside.

"_Help.._" David groaned as he stumbbled into his brother's arms.

Dwayne looked down at his brothers arms. Judy's body was wrapped in David's trench coat.

"_Turned.. her, she should.. be fine._" David muttered as Paul and Marco helped him inside leaving Dwayne holding Judy in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

short.

chapter 7

"_What the_.." Judy moaned as she sat up.

David groaned as he nudged Judy's shoulder.

"Sleep." he commanded as judy hugged him.

"It's eleven P.M. David!"

David smirked as he closed his eyes.

"You should be tired."

"I'm not." Judy frowned as David closed her eyes as her head hit the pillow.

"But i feel so _thirsty_!" Judy moaned as she clenched her jaw.

"I know baby, i know." David whispered as he stroked her cheek.

Judy laughed lightly.

"you said baby."


	8. Chapter 8

yes these are the actuall lyrics to the song. ( love you, jack ingram)

chapter 8

The gwaked at the scenery while the Boys chuckled.

"When can we get _them_?" Judy asked as she nudged David's shoulder.

"Soon." David smiled as his arm wrapped around Judy's waist. " We're going to see a show."

"Who is it?" Judy asked as she jumpped down the cement steps to the beach.

David smiled. His platinum hair seemed to be a ghostly white in the moonlight. A white muscle shirt replaced his usual black tee. Faded blue wrangler jeans and black cowboy boots completed his outfit.

"Judy, you're staring at me again." David's voice grabbed her attention.

"I'm memorizing how you look."

David laughed as he placed his trench coat on her shoulders.

"I'll wear it anytime you want me to."

He smirked as he lit a ciggarete.

"Come on now, i don't want you to miss this."

Tsuki and Heather ran up to Judy as soon as they were up in front of the stage with the rest of the group.

"Best spot we could get." Paul beamed as he sat down in the sand.

multiple bonfires had been started and had begun to attract more and more people.

"Will you tell me_ now_?" Judy asked as David stompped on his ciggarete.

"You're going to love me for this." David smiled as he picked Judy up off the ground.

"Please welcome Jack Ingram who is opening for Toby Keith."

Judy quickly met David's gaze.

"I was looking at your CD's and found out that they were playing here tonight."

David was caught off gaurd as Judy wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
The Boys whistled as Judy backed off.

"Remind me later that i owe you some more of that." Judy smiled as Jack picked up a guitar.

"This song is called "love you."

_Dang the sun; dang this day_

The girls giggled as the Boys looked at their leader and smiled.

_An' I'm just tryin' to stay outta your danged ol' way To heck with this; to heck with us An' shoot if I'll ever look back on where I've been Shoot if I'll ever give away my heart again_

_Love you, love this town; Love this mother-lovin' truck that keeps breakin' lovin' down There's only one four-letter word that'll do: Love you_

The group laughed.

_Love your cat; love this house Well, I can't believe myself that I'm lovin' gettin' out Love talkin'; love fightin'; Thought of never seein' your lovin' face There's some words that some words just have to replace_

_Love you; love this town; Yeah, I'm sick an' lovin' tired of all your lovin' around There's only one four-letter word that'll do: Love you_

_Love you; love this town; Yeah, I'm sick an' lovin' tired of all your lovin' around There's only one four-letter word that'll do: Love you_

_Love you; love this town; Love this mother-lovin' truck that keeps breakin' lovin' down There's only one four-letter word that'll do: Love you Love you Love you Love you, honey_

Judy whistled. David smirked as she moved to sit on his lap.

"Get intamate in a private place." Heather tease as Judy snuggled with David.

"_That can be_- **ouch**!" Paul frowned as Heather shoved his shoulder.

The group grew silent for a moment.

"_Shit, it's mikey._" Paul groaned in his mind as David tensed.

"_Let's get out of here._" David thought,as if he were disgusted.

Judy looked up to see a brown haired boy with a thin gypsy girl were staring at them.

David smirked as the Boys ran back to their bikes with the girls in their arms.

"_When are you guys going out to 'eat'?_" Judy asked as they started up the bikes.

"_After we drop Tsuki and Heather off and loose the coppers on our tail._" David smirked as Judy looked up at him.

"_How long have they-_"

"_Since they saw us going toward the concert._" David replied as Judy wrapped her arms around his waist.


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9 

"**That's impossible!**" Michael yelled as Sam and the Frog brothers ran up to them.

"What? what is it?" Sam asked as he looked around.

"David and his boys are back." michael stated flatly as Star shivered.

"We've already met David and his new girl." Edgar, now eighteen, growled.

"Her name's Judy." allan pitched in.

"And we almost had them."

David smiled. Judy had just gotten her first taste of human blood.

"How does it feel?" David asked with his mind

"Kinda makes me wanna get laid." Judy smirked as david raised his eyebrows.

"_That _can be arranged." David growled seductivley.

"Damnit Paul, stop imagining you and Heather." Judy growled after a small moment of x-rated thoughts. "How do you guys put up with this?"

"You get used to it." dwayne sighed as he sped up alittle bit.

"Coppers are on us again." Marco growled. "What's the plan?"

"Leave, let them follow me." David smiled. "I have plans with Judy tonight."

"you'll have yo tell us all about it." Paul whistled as he followed behind Dwayne, who had now taken a right.

David winced as he looked at Judy's arm.

"I'm going to kill that kid." David whispered

_...OMG..._

"So you're saying that you almost had David but, Judy protected him?" Michael growled as he slammed his fits on the table.

"Yes." Edgar groaned "They're still living in that cave."

"Why didn't you kill him?" Sam asked as Mike pondered what to do next.

"David was hugging her near Hudsions Bluff and when he let go we ran toward him." Edgar sighed "Then Judy ran out infront of him and we slammed a steak into her arm."

"So she's in love with him." Star sighed

"David ran off with Judy in his arms after we cut his torso alittle bit." Allan finished for Edgar "He really seemed in love with her."

"So..." Marco coughed as the three boys entered the cave

"I bet you a joint and a six pack that David's getting laid." Paul smirked

"i bet agianst you." Dwayne smirked as he sat down next to Tsuki who had fallen asleep.

Dwayne coughed into his sleeve.

"We have to tell them now." Dwayne said as Paul gave Heather a kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10 

_with the Frog brothers, Michael and Star_.

"So the cops spotted him?" Edgar asked as michael sped down the board walk.

"I heard it over the police scanner." Michael said as he parked infront of the video store that they now owned.

"Maria." the girl at the counter jumpped at the harshness in michael's voice.

"Did David come in here?"

Maria paused to remember.

"Yeah about five minutes ago, he left you this." Maria smiled as she gave michael the note.

_Michael,  
I have no reason to fight you.  
unless you team up with the frogs.  
They hurt my newest companion and i want their heads.  
tell Star that i have moved on._

_David._

Michael's jaw clenched. He wasn't going to let david win.

"He'll find us." Michael growled "Let's go wait on the beach."

_In the cave..._

"Dude... that's awsome." Heather said with awe.

The Boys now sat infront of them in their vampire forms. Paul smiled as Heather accepted his bloody wrist.

Tsuki blushed as Dwayne smiled.

"Well chicka?"

Dwayne laughed as Tsuki accepted his wrist and Paul whooped with glee.

"David's gonna love this!" He hollered as they ran out toward their bikes.

_Board Walk..._

Judy sighed. The lights and people seemed to distract her.

She tensed. That can not be possible.

"David stop for a sec please." Judy said as she gripped his coat.

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah." Judy muttered as she approached the one person out of place.

Her little cousin. Dragon.

"Dragon?" Judy whispered as she tapped the blonde haired girl's shoulder.

The teen jumpped. she turned around almost knocking the wind out of Judy with her guitar case.

"JUDY!" Dragon beamed as she hugged her cousin. "Panda's here to!"

She looked back at David with a smile on her face. David sighed.

He couldn't ruin this for her.


	11. Chapter 11

sorry i've been way busy. the club mentioned is going to be awsome.

chapter 11

"So she's your freind?" Dwayne asked as he stared at Panda.

"My name is Panda." Panda whispered as her brown hair covered her eyes.

"Marco." David motioned toward Panda. "Show her around." He smiled as Marco grumbled something about reading his thoughts.

"And this is your cousin, Dragon?" Dwayne sighed as Dragon propped her guitar up against the stone fountian.

"She'll be fine." Paul groaned as he helped Dragon with the rest of her bags. "Dwayne's just being over protective."

"That's _**my**_ job." Judy smiled as she snuggled in closer to David who sighed as Paul and Marco gave Dragon a piggy back ride.

"I think they'll fit in." David whispered as he locked his fingers with Judy's.

Judy smirked as she snuggled closer. "That was awsome."

"It's almost dawn boys." David smiled as he picked Judy up bridal style. "Time for bed."

Panda sighed as she watched the group walk deeper into the cave.

"Dragon, this place is awsome."

"Do you think that we should go after them?" Sam asked as Michael leaned up against a stuffed bear.

"If i'm correct, there are _eight_ vampires that are now living in Santa Carla." Edgar growled "We need to stop them."

"What about the teenager?" Edgar asked as he tossed Dragon's picture onto the table.

"I don't think David will turn her." Star put in. "Anyway, where will they go tonight?"

"Truthfully, i don't know." Michael sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "I don't know."

"So David, how'd it go?" Paul asked as he knudged David's shoulder.

"**_Paul i'm not going to tell you anything_**." David growled.

"So you **_did_** _**do**_ her!" Paul laughed "Alright."

David's _'I'll kill you if you say anything'_ glare emerged as Judy slowly streached.

"Where are we going?" She asked as David picked her up.

"To a club."

The Boys frowned

"We can't come?"

"Who's gonna be there?" Judy asked as she made her puppy dog face. "Are we the only ones going?"

David groaned. _Damn puppy face._

"We are the only ones going." David smiled as Judy giggled

"Sweet."


End file.
